


What the temp sees

by LightningPriestess



Series: Life of Torchwood [7]
Category: Doctor Who RPF, Torchwood RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningPriestess/pseuds/LightningPriestess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it that the temp observes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the temp sees

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST EVE MYLES- JUST HER CHARACTER IN TORCHWOOD!!

Catherine felt annoyance bubble up when she saw yet another one of those damn morons look at Gareth in disgust. She didn't think that they understood just what it was that made John and Scott fall so deeply in love with him that they included him as an equal in their relationship.

From what she had been able to find out, the relationship had begun to open from its bud while John and Gareth had been filming for Torchwood- in the episodes shortly after They Keep Killing Suzie. Apparently, it had all unraveled when Gareth admitted he'd fallen for the both of them to his childhood caretaker Burn, who had in turn informed both John and Scott. They'd been unsure what to do about it until Burn had threatened to maim them if they didn't tell him the truth. 

However, it had been to no surprise of the others when the Barrowman-Gill's had eagerly accepted Gareth as a part of their relationship and had know- present time- sent in a request to get him included in their civil partnership which Catherine personally found so amazing and awe- inspiring due to the fact that it was just this one Welsh man was the one to wiggle his way into them when many had tried and failed before- i.e. Eve. 

Catherine sighed as she shook herself from her thoughts and turned back to the group, all of them gathered around a picnic bench and due to the lack of space, Burn had dragged Gareth onto his lap and she watched with a small laugh as Scott managed to steal him away and plonk him on John's lap- who merely grinned and wrapped an arm around his waist before continuing with his conversation with Naoko. 

"Gotta love our lot, aye?" Kai asked.

"Understatement!" She responded.

"Wouldn't change then though would ya?" he asked.

She smiled and looked back to them fondly, "Not a bloody chance!"


End file.
